Mobile communications devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, et alia have become commonplace. Dynamic data collection by such devices includes time, position, and additional local physical information such as images, sounds and other sensor data. While such information is immediately useful to the user, it can also be useful for other purposes, especially where such information can be accessed by third parties to assist the user either in real-time or assist the user at a later date, especially regarding contextual situations important to the user or third parties.
While telemetry systems exist for certain specific applications such as personal avalanche transmitters, these application-specific devices are of little use when the user cannot anticipate the need for such a device. Indeed, in unanticipated situations, it is often critical to obtain as much data as possible as it may be impossible to determine which specific data will be of relevance to third parties or even the user at some later date. While simple telemetry data such as position and time are of value, additional specific information, such as video, photographs and sound can be especially valuable in situations where the user or someone nearby may be lost, imperiled, injured, or under threat, and the user's attention to the situation, not the device, is critical. As such, there is a need for devices, systems and methods for transmitting multidimensional telemetry data.